


In The Army Now

by Sharpiefan



Category: Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan





	In The Army Now

[In The Army Now](http://vimeo.com/55401206) from [Sharpie](http://vimeo.com/sharpiefan) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

This is a vid I've been thinking ought to be made, for several years now, way before I ever got into vidding a month or so back. It's my first time working with a fast pop song - and my defence of using Status Quo's song is that it fits the character, and if they used an electric guitar for the credit sequence of the actual series I can get away with using it for a fanvid.

As always, if you like my vid and haven't seen the original series, you should track it down. (I've used a couple of clips from the 1971 film _Waterloo_ , too, just so you know.)


End file.
